User blog:Commandogregor1234/Polls! (IF I could make them)
because I dont know how to make a poll (Please do say in the comments) the answer will be put in the comments. What is your favorite hostile mob? Barrow wights Skeletal wraiths Scorpions Dark huorns What is your favorite good faction? Blue Mountains Durin's Folk Fangorn Gondor High Elves Hobbits Lothlorien Rangers of the North Rohan Woodland Realm Tauredain What is your favorite evil faction? Angmar Dol Guldur Dunland Gundabad Isengard Mordor Half-trolls Near Harad Moredain What is your favorite forest biome? What is your favorite melee weapon? Battleaxe Dagger Poisoned Dagger Sword Scimitar Spear Trident Club Warhammer Mace Pikes Lances Poleaxe Warscythe Battlestaff What is your favourite ranged weapon? Bow Crossbow Sling Blowgun Conker Exploding termite Plate Spear Throwing axe What is your favorite armor set? Angmar Black Uruk Armour Blue Dwarven Armour Bone Armour Bronze Armour Dol Amroth Armour Dol Guldur Armour Dunlending Armour Dwarven Armour Galadhrim Armour Galadhrim Cloak Galvorn Armour Gemsbok Hide Armour Gondolinian Armour Gondorian Armour Gundabad Uruk Armour Half-troll Armour Half-troll Rhino Armour Harad Robes High Elven Armour Leather Hat Mithril Armour Mordor Armour Moredain Armour Moredain Chieftain Armour Morgul Armour Near Harad Armour Ranger Armour Rohirric Armour Rohirric Marshal Armour Tauredain Armour Trimmed Dwarven Armour Uruk Armour Utumno Armour Warg Armour Warg Fur Armour Wood-Elven Armour Wood-elven Elk Armour Wood-Elven Scout Armour What is your favorite brick? Angmar Brick Arnor Brick Burning Utumno Brick Dol Amroth Brick Dol Guldur Brick Dwarven Brick Elven Brick Fiery Obsidian Utumno Brick F cont. Fire Utumno Brick Glowing Dwarven Brick Glowing Ice Utumno Brick Gondor Brick Ice Utumno Brick Mordor Brick Moredain Brick Near Harad Brick Obsidian Dwarven Brick Obsidian Utumno Brick Rohan Brick Sarlluin Brick Sarncaran Brick Tauredain Brick Uruk Brick What is your favorite biome? Rohan Misty Mountains Shire Shire Woodlands Mordor Mordor Mountains Gondor White Mountains Lothlórien Field of Celebrant Iron Hills Dead Marshes Trollshaws Woodland Realm Mirkwood Corrupted Rohan Uruk Highlands Emyn Muil Ithilien Mordor River Dead Marshes River Lone-lands Lone-lands Hills Dunland Fangorn Mirkwood River Ettenmoors Old Forest Harondor Eriador Eriador Downs Eriador Woodlands Grey Mountains Midgewater Brown Lands Ocean Anduin Hills Meneltarma Gladden Fields Lothlórien Edge Forodwaith Enedwaith Angmar Eregion Lindon Lindon Woodlands East Bight Blue Mountains Mirkwood Mountains Wilderland Dagorlad Núrn Sea of Núrnen Núrn Marshes Morgulduin Angmar Mountains Mouths of Anduin Mouths of Entwash Dor-en-Ernil Dol Amroth Hills Fangorn Wasteland Rohan Woodlands Gondor Woodlands Lake Stone Beach Barrow-downs Long Marshes Fangorn Clearing Ithilien Hills Ithilien Wasteland Nindalf Coldfells Nan Curunír Shire Orchard Swanfleet Pelennor Fields Minhiriath Erebor Northern Mirkwood Woodland Realm Hills Nan Ungol Gondor Hills Island Forodwaith Mountains Misty Mountains Foothills Grey Mountains Foothills Blue Mountains Foothills Tundra Taiga Breeland Chetwood Forodwaith Glacier White Mountains Foothills Beach Gravel Beach Near Harad Far Harad Harad Mountains Umbar Far Harad Jungle Umbar Hills Far Harad Jungle River Far Harad Jungle Lake Far Harad River Far Harad Forest Near Harad Fertile Pertorogwaith Umbar Forest Far Harad Jungle Edge Tauredain Clearing Far Harad Mangrove River Wilderland Hills Tolfalas Lebennin Rhûn Rhûn Forest Red Mountains Red Mountains Foothills Dol Guldur Near Harad Semidesert Far Harad Arid Savannah Far Harad Arid Savannah Hills Far Harad Swampland Far Harad Cloud Forest Far Harad Bushland Far Harad Bushland Hills Far Harad Mangrove Near Harad Fertile Forest Vales of Anduin The Wold Shire Moors Shire Marshes Near Harad Red Desert Far Harad Volcano Udûn Gorgoroth Morgul Vale Eastern Desolation What is your favorite structure? Angmar Orc Camp Angmar Shrine Angmar Tower Barrow-Downs Barrow Beacon Tower Blue Dwarven Smithy Blue Mountains House Blue Mountains Stronghold Boulder Dol Amroth Stable Dol Guldur Altar Dol Guldur Orc Camp Dol Guldur Tower Dunlending Campfire Dunlending Hill Fort Dunlending House Dunlending Tavern Dwarven House Dwarven Mine Dwarven Smithy Dwarven Tower Eagle's Eyrie Elven Smithy Elven Treehouse Elven Turret Forge Tent Gondor Fortress Gondor Obelisk Gondor Ruins Gondor Smithy Gondor Turret G cont. Gundabad Orc Camp Half-troll House Half-troll Warlord House Harad Obelisk Harad Pyramid High Elven Hall Hobbit Farm Hobbit Hole Hobbit Picnic Bench Hobbit Windmill Ithilien Ranger Hideout Mordor Orc Camp Mordor Tower Moredain Chieftain Hut Moredain Hunter Camp Moredain Trader Hut Moredain Village Moredain Village Hut Mount Doom Near Harad Bazaar Near Harad Desert Camp Near Harad Fortress Near Harad House Near Harad Large House Near Harad Tent Near Harad Tower Near Harad Village Númenórean Ruin Núrn Wheat Farm Orc Dungeon Orc Slaver Tower Ranger Camp Ranger Watchtower Rhudaur Hillman Chieftain House Rhudaur Hillman House Rohan Fortress Rohan Mead Hall Rohan Watchtower Ruined Dwarven Mine Ruined Dúnedain Tower Ruined Gondor Tower Ruined House Ruined Wood-Elven Tower Shrek's House Spider Pit Tauredain Chieftain Temple Tauredain Mansion Tauredain Pyramid Tauredain Stilt House Tauredain Village Tauredain Village Farm Tauredain Village Tree Tauredain Watchtower Termite Mound The Pits Troll Hoard Underwater Elven Ruin Uruk Camp Warg Pit Wood-Elf House Wood-Elf Lookout Platform Wood-Elven Tower What's your favorite boss? (Rogs count) Mountain Troll Chieftain Mallorn Ent Balrog For me it's Barrow-Wights, tauredain, Mordor, Fangorn or umbar cedar forest, Bludgeons, Golden Tauredain, Dol Amroth/Obsidian Dwarven/Lapis Haradrim, Fangorn (It's so mellow), Pyramids (Both types), and the Mallorn Ent. Category:Blog posts